Anything's Possible
by thingsjusthappen
Summary: Emma defends her love for Regina to her parents. AU from Cora's death.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is something that just popped into my head while procrastinating. I should be writing my paper but decided to write a Swan Queen one-shot instead. So...this is my first one-shot...so please if you end up commenting please don't be too brutal. Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it! Sorry about grammar and spelling mistakes! **

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry Regina." Emma breathed as she watched the woman she loved cradle her dead mother in her arms.<p>

"It's not your fault Em, it had to happen." Regina spoke as those in the room watched the familiarity between the two women.

"It didn't have to happen like this, we could have saved her sweetheart." Emma persisted as Snow watched her daughter kneel next to her mortal enemy placing an arm around her in comfort.

"No, she made her choice and she got what she deserved."

"What will we tell—"

"The truth, we will always tell them the truth." Regina breathed gently stroking her mother's still warm cheek.

"Is _she_ alright? You took quite the hit when we were thrown into the wall." Emma spoke as Regina placed a hand over her stomach as if their unborn child would give her a sign of some sort.

"I'm not entirely sure hon," Regina spoke with uncertainty as she looked from her stomach to her lover. It was scary for Regina because in the past when she'd become pregnant with Leopold's children her body had rejected the fetus'. It had been a painful experience, one she'd never truly understood and the fear stayed with her now with this unborn child.

"Let's handle this then get you to the hospital to get her checked on." Emma spoke softly as the four others in the room looked at them not understanding.

"What's going on you two?" David asked carefully looking from Emma to Regina as they turned startled like they'd forgotten there were others in the room.

"I uh, we, um, well…" Emma stammered looking at her parents and then at Neal and Mr. Gold.

"We will explain later, we have more pressing matters to attend to." Regina spoke somberly as she looked to Emma. "I'm going to put her in my family tomb will you meet me at the hospital with Henry in twenty minutes?" Emma nodded as Regina disappeared with her mother in a mist of plum smoke.

"Emma what the hell is going on?" Snow bit out as Emma stood up looking at everyone in the room once more.

"Like Regina said, we will explain later. I need to get Henry and meet her at the hospital." With that said Emma left the pawn shop leaving behind four very confused adults.

ZzZ

Regina lounged on the hospital as the nurse was getting things ready to do an ultrasound. "Is my brother ok?" Henry asked as he ran in the room looking at his mother's exposed stomach. A smile appeared on Regina's lips as she looked at her son. Emma and herself were convinced the tiny human growing inside of her was going to be a girl while Henry was relentless that he was going to have a baby brother.

"I'm not sure Henry, but we are going to find out." From what Regina could tell she was about a month and a half along. She'd found out right before the whole Archie debacle that she was pregnant. Henry had been the first to know because Emma had still been in The Enchanted Forest when she'd given herself a home test.

It had come as a shock to her that she was pregnant, she'd heard stories of when she was younger about the magic of true love and power it had to do the impossible. And it clearly had, because here she was in the hospital about to see the tiny human growing inside of her.

"Ma told me that you are going to have to explain to grandma and grandpa about your secret marriage and stuff." Henry pointed out as he hopped up on the end of the bed and looked at her.

"Yeah," Regina looked to her wife. "I'll take it your parents are waiting out in the lobby area?" Emma nodded with a heavy sigh.

"I had really hoped to ease them into this, they are not going to like this. Ugh, it's going to so difficult." Emma complained as mother and son laughed at the blonde's distress.

"I told you to tell them a long time ago ma!"

"Yeah whatever kid, let's see how your baby sister is doing." Emma spoke walking over to Regina and grabbing her hand bringing it to her lips to kiss it before looking at the nurse.

"Brother." He muttered as both Regina and Emma laughed.

"This is going to be a little cool for a moment Madame Mayor, but it will warm up." The nurse spoke squirting a gel onto her abdomen as a chill caused goose-pimples to cover her arms. "Just a moment," The nurse spoke out loud as she moved the device trying to find the tiny human that was growing inside of the former evil queen. "Viola! There the baby is. A strong…huh…wait…" The nurse furrowed her brows at the monitor and then the sound.

"What's wrong with our baby?" Emma spoke as the Mills-Swan trio stared at the nurse whose confused expression turned into a smile as she looked at them.

"Babies, congratulations, you are going to be having twins." The three stared at the woman as Regina felt her eyes start to water but didn't saying anything. "If you look at the monitor, right there is one, and there is the other."

"Can you tell if they are going to be boys?" Henry asked hopeful as the nurse smiled but shook her head.

"That won't be for at least a few more weeks. I'm going to print this out for you to take home and grab some informative papers about twins, I will be right back."

"Awe, ok, thanks." Henry said as he looked at his brunette mother. "Are you ok mom?" She had said anything at the news and she looked as if she was about to cry. Emma looked at Regina concerned for her wife.

"Henry go out with your grandparents we will be out in a moment." Emma spoke as he looked at her then to his mom feeling worried. "Please?" Nodding he hopped off the bed and walked out the room but not before turning around and watched as Emma held Regina as she sobbed into her chest. Something was wrong but he knew that they would tell him later, or at least he hoped.

Five minutes passed and Regina had finally calmed down enough to pull back and look up at her wife. "W-what if I lose them?" Regina hiccupped as Emma sighed out relief, she wasn't sure what had caused the waterworks, but Emma felt a lot better knowing she could answer this.

"Regina, you are not going to lose our children."

"I've miscarried before."

"True, but these babies, these babies are our magical little beings, they are not going anywhere." Emma assured her rubbing her arm in a soothing manner.

"You can't know that Emma."

"No, but I can feel it Regina, these babies were made from our love. These babies are meant for great things I know that. They will make an appearance in nine months and drive us crazy until the day we die. I may not be able to see the future like Gold but I can feel this is true. I believe it is true." Emma spoke as Regina sniffled looking into her wife's eyes. "Can you believe Regina? Can you believe that our magic, our love will see these babies through?" Regina sniffled again and nodded knowing she would hiccup once more if she tried to speak.

"I love you sweetheart, now let's get you cleaned up and let's go explain about our secret relationship." Emma winked before kissing her wife's forehead making her chuckle and feel better about being pregnant with their children.

ZzZ

They sat around a table at the diner silently waiting. "So, when did this happen?" David decided to ask looking at his daughter then to his wife's nemesis.

"A little after I came to Storybrooke, um, it just happened. The marriage was an accident though, we were heavily intoxicated and well, we ran into a knight and he well married us." Emma looked between her parents who were blinking.

"A knight performed the ceremony?" Snow asked in disbelief as Emma nodded.

"A binding ceremony?" David looked from his daughter to his _daughter-in-law_ who nodded.

"Those types of ceremonies can't be undone." Snow pointed out as Emma shot her mother a look.

"I don't want to undo my marriage, binding thing to Regina. She is my wife and will be my wife in this life and the next. She is my soul mate, my one and only. My one and done." Regina reached out and grabbed Emma hand squeezing it as she looked into the verdant eyes of her true love. _I mean it_. Emma smiled as Regina tried to blink back tears that threatened to fall. _I know._ Regina used her free hand to wipe at the tears.

"She's the Evil Queen." Snow persisted and Emma rolled her eyes.

"So?"

"She ruined our happy ending, she tore us apart, separated us for twenty-eight years." Snow continued on as Emma inhaled a deep breath and slowly exhaled.

"I'm only going to say this once, so listen. Snow, _you_ separated us for twenty-eight years. That was _your_ choice to make and you made it. You were a Queen, you did what was best for_ your_ people. You made the choice that would save _them_. You made the choice that would leave a helpless newborn in the woods all alone. That was not Regina's choice, it was yours. You cannot continue to blame her for _your_ choices." Emma's hands were trembling as she didn't break eye contact with Snow.

"Our choices make us who we are, and you are wonderful person Snow, you have a good heart, but you need to stop placing the blame on her for something that wasn't her choice." Taking in a shaky breath Emma looked to Regina who gave her trembling hands a reassuring squeeze. "Ever since I arrived here it felt like my choices were not my own. So I made a choice, and that choice is Regina. I love her, I care for her, and I'm completely devoted to her. I will do anything for her and our children." Emma spoke as she looked from her parents to Regina as she said the last words.

"I love you Emma." Regina breathed in barely above a whisper after a moment letting her tears fall not caring that she was in public, if anything she could just blame it on the pregnancy hormones. Emma smiled as she leaned in and kissed her wife gently on the lips.

"Wow." David breathed as they broke away and looked at the people across from them.

"You can feel their love, it's so warm and it makes me happy and sometimes grosses me out. Especially when they kiss in public cause it's a little embarrassing." Henry spoke earning a mock sneer from his brunette mother and a sloppy kiss on the cheek from his blonde mother. "Ew." He said wiping his cheek as Snow and David sat quietly looking at the three across from them taking in the information.

"Ok." Regina and Emma looked at Snow. "I'm—ok." Snow breathed looking from her daughter to Regina.

"Ok?" Emma looked at her mother who nodded.

"Seeing is believing Emma, I can see that anything I say and or do would change anything. Like Henry said, I can feel the love between the two of you, it's strong, pure, and true." Snow looked at Regina her eyes intense. "I can't stop this, I know that Regina, but do not hurt her." Regina smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Hurting her would hurt me, and Henry, and the twins. I will never intentionally hurt her Snow."

"Twins?" David asked watching as Regina, Emma, and Henry smiled brightly.

"I'm going to have baby brothers!" Henry nearly shouted as David and Snow looked at them shocked.

"Sisters." Emma corrected as he rolled his eyes much like his brunette mother.

"What? Wait—when? How?" Snow stammered out looking from Regina to her daughter.

"They have True Love grandma, anything is possible." Henry beamed as Snow blinked.

"Well I guess it is."


	2. Chapter 2

"I hate you." Regina seethed as she looked at her wife. "I swear to God there will be no more sex Emma Swan-Mills." Regina got out just before another contraction hit her. They were only about a minute a part and Regina had never thought that the pain of bearing a child would be this bad.

"Sweetheart you are doing great, seriously, just a few more minutes and our little ones will be here." Emma soothed trying not to laugh. She'd told Regina to get the pain medicine, but she'd insisted on having a natural birth, that she didn't want the twins coming out all drugged up.

"You don't have to birth twins Miss Swan." Regina gritted out as Emma laughed this time reaching out pushing the hair from her wife's glistening forehead.

"That's Mrs. Swan-Mills, no take backs honey, but you're almost there." Emma leaned down and kissed her forehead as Regina gritted her teeth as another contraction coursed through her body.

"I hate you, you did this to me." Emma smiled as Regina squeezed her hand tightly.

"I did, and just admit it, you love it and me."

"I do not, I hate you." Emma went to say something but the doctor spoke up.

"Regina you can push now." She spoke as Regina did as instructed and for the next ten minutes Emma gave Regina encouraging words until the doctor was holding their first child. "It's a boy!" Dr. Fey announced as Regina and Emma looked at one another with happy smiles as their child wailed out as he was being taking to be cleaned and checked.

"We owe Henry twenty dollars each, no be deal." Emma spoke as Regina let out a small laugh. When the time had come for the sex of the twins to be revealed they'd opted not to know, it was more fun placing bets, and as far as they knew, even Granny had started a pool at the diner with people placing bets on the sex of their children.

"Ok, this one will come out a lot easier, give me a big push Regina." Dr. Fey spoke as Regina did just that as Dr. Fey held up her hand stopping Regina from continuing.

"What's wrong? Is he alright? What's wrong with my son?" Regina felt panicked as Dr. Fey looked up at the now worried couple.

"Regina, you are having triplets not twins, I am going to need you stop pushing while we make sure we can get both out safely. Do you understand?" Dr. Fey's voice was even and controlled as she looked at the two worried parents. Regina nodded taking in that information as she looked up at her wife.

"Triplets?" Regina's voice was hoarse as Emma's worried expression broke into one of elation.

"Triplets!" Emma rubbed Regina's hand momentarily before leaning down and kissing her on the lips. "You can do this sweetheart, no worries." Emma whispered on her wife's lips before climbing onto the bed behind her to help support her. It was another ten minutes before Dr. Fey told Regina she could push.

"It's a girl!" She told them as the baby let out a loud cry as she was taken over to be cleaned. "Ok Regina, this is the last one, give me one big push." Regina did just that and they were greeted with another loud wail from their last child. "One boy and two girls, all three are very healthy for being born premature." Regina let out a sigh of relief as she fell back into Emma exhausted.

"I love you." Regina breathed as Emma wrapped her arms around her and kissed her temple.

"I love you too."

zZz

Henry walked behind the nurse eagerly who'd come out to get him and his grandparents. He was so ready to welcome his baby siblings into the world.

"Mom!" Henry ran into the room and to his brunette mother who was holding two babies in her arms. She looked exhausted but so happy to be holding them.

"Henry meet your sisters, Avery and Sophia." Henry smiled as he looked at them cuddled into his mom's chest.

"I really wanted brothers but sisters will be cool too." Henry smiled as she reached out and touched Avery's little hand.

"Hey we can't forget Liam over here." Emma spoke as Henry whipped around looking at his blonde mother who was holding another baby.

"Triplets?" Snow blinked looking from the two in Regina's arms to the one Emma was holding.

"Yeah it surprised us too, little Avery over there was hiding. Dr. Fey said it can sometimes happen especially when parents don't want to know the sex of their baby." Emma explained as she walked over to her mom. "Do you want to hold him?" Emma asked as Snow looked at her daughter then to the baby in her arms. Emma gently handed him over as Snow held him tears welling in her eyes.

"They are so precious, David look at little Liam."

"His full name is Liam James Mills-Swan." Emma smiled as her dad looked touched by the information. "The girls are Avery Marie Mills-Swan and Sophia Danielle Mills-Swan." Emma said as Henry was now holding one of his sleeping baby sisters.

"She's so tiny, what if I break her?" Henry asked standing still looking down at his baby sister.

"You won't break her Henry, you will have to be gentle with her but you won't break her, she's not a toy." Regina chuckled as Henry looked at Avery.

"Yeah, I can't wait until they're older though, I can teach them all about superheroes and show them my comics and it will be awesome!" Henry exclaimed as Avery made a face before she started to wail out at being startled. "Ah, moms take her!" Emma laughed as she took Avery from Henry and started bouncing her until she stopped crying. "Yeah, like I said, I can't wait until they are older."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well some of you commented and wanted to know the sex of the babies. I just started writing (because I am still procrastination) and this happened. Hope you enjoyed it! :)**


End file.
